1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear motor assembly and to a method for mounting this assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A linear motor is employed as the drive mechanism in various fields, for example in machine tools, automatic fitting or bonding devices and conveying installations.
A linear motor includes an assembly with a support, to which several permanent magnets are attached in the drive direction and define a track for a runner which can be moved in relation to it. This assembly is also called a secondary element. The runner acts in a reciprocating manner with the magnets and translates this reciprocal action into a translatory motion.
In the course of operating the linear motor it is possible for foreign objects, such as chips or tool elements to be introduced between the runner and the permanent magnets and to become stuck there. If the assembly includes several lined-up supports, these foreign objects can also become stuck at the gaps between joints of the supports. To prevent such sticking, it has already been proposed in accordance with DE 198 53 250 to cover the permanent magnets by a magnetic cover plate, and to pour synthetic resin into the sides of the permanent magnets.
Drill holes are provided in the support and in the synthetic resin material for mounting this assembly. This has the disadvantage that foreign objects can become stuck in these holes.